Hell High
by DarkInuangel
Summary: Kagome Higirashi,shes only 16 and has already been threw what some would call hell. Then she moves and goes to a new school, and discovers what hell is really like.... but there is one angel there to guide her. Though he wasnt always such an angel.
1. Hell Home to Hell High

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The way I write, and Hiei's love. (Stares at the spiky haired fire apparition. ) I'm your love slave. .

**Hell High **

**Kagome look down at her schedule, her finger underlining her first class. She glanced at the map the councilor had given her. **

"**Room 307 ,That's all the way up stairs" she groaned, clutching her stomach. She traced her finger over the scar tissue left be hind as a remembrance from the stitches. The blade had penetrated all the way threw her womb. She would never be able to have children. **

"**She almost died of internal bleeding" is what the doctor said to her mom, when Mrs. Higarashi had regained conciseness. Kagome had been stabbed three times, once in the stomach and twice in the shoulder, her mother's head got slammed into the wall which gave her a concussion., and her little brother Sota had gotten away with only a broken arm. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Her father had gotten home late that night, the smell of alcohol had laid heavily on his breath. **

"**Again!" Mrs. Higarashi sobbed, "That's the third time this week, Can you just come home for once!" It didn't take much for his big hand to cover Mrs. Higarashi's small head. When she fell to the floor, still. He went to pick her back up again. **

**Kagome ran screaming to the living room "STOP IT!" She brandished a butchers knife, her eyes teary, and lunged toward her father. She was light and tiny though. He grabbed her wrist's and slammed her back towards the wall. He turned the knife toward her, it still tight in her hand. Kagome screamed, and wreathed trying to get away, when the cool blade slide into her flesh at her belly. **

**Sota sat crouched in the corner at fetal position, bawling, not knowing what to do. There father jerked the knife out of Kagome, and turned toward Sota. She doubled over onto her knees, covering the new wound with a shaking hand. The other was holding her up. He stormed over toward Sota, and grabbed his little arm, squeezing it tightly. Sota cried out. **

"**Stop crying you little fucker" he spat into the boys face. He twirled, and with no effort flung Sota across the room. Mr. Higarashi started toward the him again, only to be struck in the head with a flying lamp. He glared across the room. Kagome stood there, hunched over slightly, face red, tears streaming, and one hand laid over an increasingly large blood stain on her blouse. **

**He roared. Kagome turned and ran for the kitchen, to sharp pains erupted in her shoulder….. All she could her were sirens and the door being slammed down as everything turned white.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Her eyes ghosted over as she walked up the barren stairwell. They had thanked the neighbors profusely. After all they had saved there lives. At the trail her father said, "If you leave, I'll kill you. I'll Kill you." It didn't work well in his defense, he had gotten thirty years to life. He wasn't going to be getting out anytime soon. Of course him and her mother got divorced, but every time they went home it all came back. A haunting memory. Now here she was, in a worn out city, in a worn out school. A hell high.**


	2. A surpise in the hallway, and a silver

**Diclaimer: I own nothing. But I am owned bye Hiei.**

**Kagome's hand glided over the listless wooden rail. She slowly climbed the steps in front of her. Light reflected off of the grey polished floor. Dirty red bricks were what the walls were made of. Though they weren't supposed to be dirty. Kagome's foot steps echoed, encasing the silent hall with a ghostly noise. She had reached the third floor, one side of the hall was mostly windows, though hardly any light came in. This wing of the building was rectangular shaped. She glanced at the map, and looked to the end of the hall. **

"**Room 307" she stated to nothing. **

"**Oh you have Art Class!" Kagome jumped and nearly screamed. Her heart in her throat she turned. There was a girl behind her, with a welcoming expression on her face. Her brown**

**hair was tied back into a pony tail. She wore a black and pink Volcom shirt that fit to her figure well. A light black jacket was covering her shoulders and arms. She had dark blue, denim jeans, and a black belt with silver studs. **

"**The names Sango." she said holding an arm out, the other clinging a binder to her chest. Kagome shook her hand. **

"**I'm Kagome" she said**

"**Your new here right?" Sango said more as a statement than a question. "Lets go to class together shall we. I have art to. I can say I was showing you the way, that is if you don't mind." **

"**Nope not at all"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**They entered the room, Kagome following Sango. When the teacher saw Sango, she looked as if about to open her mouth to say something , but then stopped when Kagome trailed in behind her. She nodded her head as if to say "Very well" **

**The teacher walked over to Kagome. "Hello dear, my names Mrs. Penterson , but you can call me Mrs. P if you like." she grabbed Kagome's arm gently and guided her to the front of the class. The tabled were long and rectangular, they were placed in a way that made a square shape, and in the center there was a yet again a black and white rectangular island. They all looked up to the front of the room, the ones that were faced away turned in there stools. Closest to her was Sango, and a silver haired boy. She looked at him intensely. He had long silver hair, and beautiful golden orbs for eye's. He looked at her, she looked at him. She shook her head and came back to reality as the teacher asked her to introduce herself. **

"**umm. My names Kagome Higarashi, I'm 16 and I just recently moved here from Newtown, not to far from here." They all turned toward each other and began whispering. The silver haired boy, and Sango were the only ones that didn't. This was what she was afraid of. **

"**Aint you the bitch that got herself stabbed by her father." a short blonde haired boy said bluntly. The gorgeous silver haired, I mean the silver haired man tuned toward the blonde and whacked him in the back of his head. **

"**Shut the hell up Nieco before I kick your ass." that's when Kagome noticed four of the men all dressed the same, The silver haired one, Nieco (apparently that was his name), and to brunettes. They all had leather jackets and, from she could see, the same tattoo on there left hand, the silver one had it on his right. "They must be a gang." she said to herself.**

**Mrs. P glared daggers at Nieco, " Two weeks lunch detention young man, and sorry Inuyasha but you know I don't except that kind of language in my classroom, so the same goes for you"**

"**So his name is Inuyasha" She thought "That's a really cool name"**

**She sat down at the stool in between Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha turned toward her. **

"**The names Inuyasha" he said holding out his hand. The whole class went silent, eyes stopped at them shocked. **

**She took his hand in hers. It was warm and soft. "Nice to meet you." she said smiling, him smiling back. Sango nearly fell off her seat.**

**-**

**Ok guys this is my first fic... i posted two chapters so far... and i ain't posten no more till i get 15 reviews.. so if u like this story. You might want to reivew and tell other pleople about it...**


	3. Thank you, Inuyasha

Disclaimer: ONCE AGAIN, I OWN NOTHING…. AND I HAVE LISTENT TO THE NUMA NUMA SONG OVER 3000 TIMES NOW.. DAY AND NIGHT, REPETEDLY. AND I STILL LOVE IT!

-

The day went bye slowly., clouding up her already stormy mind. "So, this is my new school huh?" she thought gloomily. Her and Sango had shared a lot of the same classes. She even had some classes with Inuyasha to. "What an odd name" she mumbled , kicking a small minuscule rock out of her way.

Inuyasha leaned against the building. He had followed her, but not intentionally. This was the way he normally went on the way back from school. He watched her from afar. His eyes glided over her beautiful, yet subtle body. He watched as she sat against the wall of the brick storehouse. She had a dark aura about her that drew him to her like a moth to a light bulb. This was someone he thought that he could really relate to. Share there misery, live in there own dreary world, but he just couldn't. He didn't want her to get caught up in the things he was into to. The thought of it made him want to die. "This is one girl, that I do not want to hurt." He said to him self, turning around. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he figured he could go the long way around.

"Inuyasha, Is that you?" Kagome questioned as he was about to clear the corner. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. He stopped and looked at her, carrying a saddened smile. "Thank you for what you did for me, to day at lunch." She said the happiest way she could. Inuyasha held his hand out halfway in a sorta-kinda-wave.

"No, problem." he softly stated. "I'll be your guardian angel" whispering the last part so only he could hear, he walked the rest of the way around the corner.

(At lunch that day)

Kagome stood in line, looking at the food with indifference . The lunch lady pilled a scoop of mashed potatoes on her tray beside the green beans that were hard and dry. Her tray in one hand, the other resting her binder against her torso. Kagome never liked going to her locker at lunch time. It was to much of a hassle to go get it and still be in time for her next class. As she walked, she felt eyes roam up and down her body. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she sat down at an empty table, forking up a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

A large group of boys sat up from there table They were snickering, and strutting like they were all that. Kagome just stared down at her tray, acting like she hasn't noticed them, but she could feel her stomach turning as they walked closer. A small greasy hand rested on her shoulder, it lifted off of her as one of the boys sat down next to her, his back against the table.

Across the room Sango turned looking for Kagome, she had planned on sitting with her. She noticed the large group of boys surrounding her, one said something and they all started laughing. "This isn't good" She whispered out loud. Sango's eyes searched the room, all the teachers were looking away. " Go figure" she said to herself this time. That's when her eyes landed on Inuyasha, and the rest of his gang.

Inuyasha turned toward Kagome as Sango whispered in his ear. His eyes went wide then changed to narrow slits as the boy next to her made a licking motion with his tounge. He stood up stiffly. "Every one stay put, got it." he said firmly. They all nodded.

Kagome turned away from the boy, her face red ,and her hands shaking. "Oh my gods, what are they going to do to me!" she screamed in her mind. Her hand grabbed the edge of her tray, ready to flip it into the kids face and make a break for it. She gasped as to large soft and warm hands rested on her waist. A long silver lock wafted over her shoulder. "Inuyasha?" she half questioned half gasped.

"Kagome, honey, where were you,. I've been looking all over for you. Come on lets go." She stood up, her binder in her hand. Inuyasha held her close to his soft yet firm chest. Kagome's eyes went wide as he placed a light kiss on her temple. With one arm around Kagome he gave a eerily sadistic smile to the pathetic gang. Still smiling, and looking at the boys he used his other hand to slide out, and open a knife, holding it at his side. He lifted one finger off of the cool blade, shaking it at them like you would at a three year old who's done something naughty.

A puddle was forming underneath the boy at the table, his pants soaking wet. The rest of them were gone in a flash. Sango stood from afar….gaping.

Ok, ok I gave in. Thank you those who reviewed. It would be nice if more people did though. Well I don't think this is to bad for my first fanfic. PLEASE REIVEW! Oh while writing this chap I have been listening to , Build God, then we'll talk. By Panic at the Disco! Alright then.. I hoped u enjoyed this.


	4. My Balconys View

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I never will, and neither will you. And Satoshi will always be paired with Daisuke in my mind. And Daisuke will always be my dream guy, Hiei the object of my desires… and well. Inuyasha….. Will always be in my dreams. (HINT THE POEM IN THIS CHAP) BUT HOWEVER I DO OWN THIS POEM!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha stepped threw the doorway, sliding off his shoes with out bothering to untie them. He slid his dark leather coat down his arms and practically flung it onto the dusty coat rack. He walked more into his two room apartment, that he still could barley pay for. Walking toward his dresser he flipped on the radio, then of course tuning it into the local rock station. He sat down on his bed, which double as a couch for him, and leaned forward grabbing the handle of the mini fridge. He opened up the tiny door to the freezer compartment. Inside was a wad of twenties and packet of ligget 100's.

He flicked the pack, and smacked the box against his wrist before proceeding to unwrap them. There was one nice thing about his apartment though. The fire escape doubled as a balcony because it was write outside his window. He slid the flimsy hunk of glass and wood upwards , and slid underneath it, landing on the old steal with a loud clank. Inuyasha pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a cheap plastic lighter that he always had with him.

Puffing out his first lung full of smoke he noticed an apartment across the street and to the left. On the fifth floor up a sliding glass door was open, its curtains billowing in and out of the room, dancing with the wind. That apartment had an actual balcony, a cheap cement one with an attempt of decoration tracings in the railing and makeshift benches. Inuyasha continued to make little clouds of smoke that were quickly carried away by the wind soon after.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kagome pushed aside the lavender curtain as it curled around her body. She flipped away the hair from her face, and stepped out onto the balcony. Leaning against the cold steel the cool breeze caressed her face and stroked her hair. She looked down at a small piece of yellow paper twirling and diving tempting the wind, and trying not to hit the damp road.

Kagome swiveled her head around as she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She stared at him, almost right into his eyes. He stared back.

(Flash) _Always waiting_

She was swinging in the park. His strong arms circled around her waist as it came to a stop. He leaned down. His lips caressing hers.

(Flash) _To touch that lustrous skin_

Kagome was screaming and crying, burying her face into his chest and holding him close.

(Flash)_ Always knowing_

Her nails dug into the white sheets, there bodies sweaty, midnight and moon light hair stuck together.

(Flash) _In my dreams you've been_

She was pinned down, she felt dirty. Spiky blond hair was all she saw. Her vision was fading. She was going to die.

(Flash) _Always yearning to touch those velvet soft lips_

Inuyasha sat in a room with bright lights, holding her limp body in his arms. A large pool of blood was forming around them. He held the gun to his head.

(Flash) _That kiss of death would send me to the river styx._

Kagome just stood there, still staring at him. Inuyasha flicked the tail of ashes forming at the end of his cigarette. He pushed its end against the black railing and moved it back and forth, smothering its hope of flickering back to life. He turned away and crawled back threw the window.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

OK THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAP PLP I AM REALLY GLADE U LIKE MY STORY YAY! I HOPE TO UPDATE SOON SO PLEASE NO PRODING ME WITH PENS! LOLZ I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Sincerely,

Dark


	5. Mr Advise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and i apologize for not updating sooner, i have no excuse exept for lazyness and im sry, and i will be updateing more often ty and enjoy. oh and you should check out Inuanimeguardianangel , shes a good auther but... i just cant read shess kag stories... its just not right. lol well have fun!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Inuyasha started the morning with a fresh new cigarette in the crisp air. Breathing in the morning mist and nicotine he looked down and saw Kagome starting off to school. He quickly put out the butt and clamored threw the window, grabbing his things as he ran out of the room. His hand gliding along the wooden railing and he ran down from the 12th story of the complex, not bothering to check, nor caring if he was making to much noise. **

**Kagome heard the patter of foot steps from behind as she stared at the cracked cement sidewalk. Turning her head back slightly she saw the black jacket and long slick silver hair. **

"**Its dangerous to walk alone around here you know" Inuyasha stated in monotone. **

"**Yea.. but a girls gota do what a girls gota do right." She replied back with a slight shrug and a smile. His lips curled slightly in contentment. With what seemed as a silent agreement he walked to her side and slightly behind her, knowing that this would probably become routine. **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Kagome violently forced her oversized backpack into her undersized hallway locker. Licking her lips in concentration she slipped her text books past the clutter and slammed the locker door. She put her purse, and class work down next to her. Kagome slid the lock threw the hole and thrust it up firmly, she tugged it making sure it was fastened firmly. Bending down to pick up her belongings she quickly realized her purse was gone. Panicking she twirled around and started to scan the hallway franticly. **

**Inuyasha plopped his side down on the locker next to her, twirling the black fake-leathered purse on his finger. With eyes widened slightly and mouth noticeably agape her purse landed in her hand. **

"**You gota watch stuff like that, cant take your eyes off of it even for one innocent second." Kagome raised an eyebrow and picked up the remainder of her stuff and began to walk. Sango came out of no where beside Inuyasha and gave him a slight nudge with her elbow. **

"**Well aren't you just Mr. Advise to day." He chuckled slightly. Sango turned and gave Kagome a mischievous but knowing smile. Inuyasha slide his feet around and walked into the boys bathroom with a blank expression. Sango lifted up her hand and glanced at the watch around her wrist. "Come on we have a minute to get to class." she said dragging Kagome along from her arm. Kagome furrowed her brows and turned sidewise while still being dragged along. He glanced at the boys bathroom and at the clock they had just came to.**

"**Isn't Inuyasha going to class to?" she questioned to Sango. **

"**Are you kidding me" she said chuckling. "he hardly ever goes to class, let alone English. Why do you ask, getting concerned for the school bad boy?" Kagome blushed slightly and entered the class room just as the bell rang.**


	6. Dumpster Waste

**The bell rang and Kagome and Sango walked threw the front doors of the school, and down the stairs. They where talking and laughing about the days business just like anyone else would. Sango waved goodbye as she headed of in her own direction. Kagome waved and smiled a farewell back at Sango. She looked around at the crowd leaving the school in search for silver hair, but she found none. Frowning slightly Kagome started home. **

**Her white generic shoes hit the cold pavement with a muffled "pat pat" , with the occasional crunch of gravel that so happened to slip underfoot. The ends of Kagome's lips curled upwards in a half smile of hope. _Maybe it won't be so bad here _she thought. _I mean I'm already making friends, yea sure some of the people here are kind of scary sometimes but every place has people like that., Right? That Miroku guy seems pretty nice too. _**

**They had run into Miroku during lunch ,and Sango introduced them. They all talked for a little bit, and had there laughs, though until…._ Ok so maybe the guys a bit of a lecher but in all other aspects he seems to be a well rounded guy. _She ran a crossed the walk way and half skipped back up onto the cracked sidewalk, rocks uncomfortably pressing threw the bottom of your thin soled shoes. _And that Inuyasha, he seems to be really nice to. _She smiled to her self._ Who ever thought I'd fall for a "bad boy"._**

**Kagome was passing by a dark alley way (which was common in this neighbor hood) when she heard the rusting of plastic bags and groaning. Kagome stopped and peered into the darkness. A mass of silver hair moved upward , but then bobbed back down as the slender figure hunched over and vomited in in the corner bye a dumpster. **

**Inuyasha was on his hands and knees and hunched over like a sick dog. He clutched his stomach and heaved but nothing came up. Shakily he stood up, his hand gripping the comer of the dumpster, steadying him self. Kagome gaped at him her mouth hanging slightly open. Inuyasha swayed slightly. "Hey Kagomena," he slurred. **

"**I didn't know you had a twin sister?!" He stepped toward her but stumbled over himself. Kagome rushed forward as Inuyasha started to fall. His weight crashed down on top of her, but some how she was able to maintain balance. Kagome lugged one of his arms around her shoulder, and wrapped an arm around his back. **

"**Good thing I don't live on the upper levels" she grumbled. **

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok just let me note that I don't have any excuses for not updating other than laziness. The fic will change some but in the way of writing style because I do believe I have improved greatly, I have been working on my own story and rping so I hope it shows. (this is an old chap that I forgot to post so it may not be noticed here lol) Im writing more as you read) and yes my grammar still sucks, and yes i know its really short once again but the next one wont be ...i dont think,,,,,,,,,,, hopefully not...


End file.
